Ta couleur
by Trolocat
Summary: "Je ne sais pas depuis quand. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime." Jamais tu ne liras ces mots, pourtant, je crève d'envie de te les dire.


Bonjour bonjour, c'est Trolocat !

Je poste aujourd'hui ma première fanfiction sur ce site, je suis un peu stressée~

J'ai écrit cette histoire pour un concours sur un jeu, où le thème était une déclaration d'amour.

J'ai modifié quelques détails, pour que ça colle mieux à l'idée que je m'en faisais, et je la poste ici.

Cette fiction est assez spéciale, chacun perçoit les sentiments, l'histoire d'une façon différente, chacun s'imagine des personnages différents, ce qui fait que ce n'est jamais le même point de vue, j'aime énormément les histoires de ce genre là, j'en réécrirais sûrement.

J'espère que vous saurez apprécier mon écrit, et je vous rejoins en bas !

* * *

Je ne sais pas depuis quand.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je ne sais pas comment.

Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime.

Quand je te vois, tous mes sens s'éveillent, je me sens vivre, les couleurs autour de toi s'illuminent.

Je vis.

Le bleu se met à briller tel l'immatériel océan infini

Le rouge s'illumine d'un feu éclatant

Le vert se joue de mon regard en me souriant gaiement.

Toutes ces couleurs... elles te siéent à merveille.

Le soir, lorsque mes yeux se ferment, je ne vois plus que ton regard envoûtant, ta chevelure claire et des yeux turquoises infinis.

Et ton sourire...

Ce sourire... je ne le voudrais que pour moi.

Ce sourire carnassier qui me fait fondre et qui me terrifie.

Pourtant, je veux te voir chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde !

Je me souviens encore du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Tu étais là, droit, fier, souriant à pleines dents en me demandant mon nom.

Ce fût le coup de foudre.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un me parlait normalement.

Ta voix était si grave et si envoûtante, je n'ai pu résister.

Alors je te suivis et fis tout pour rester à tes côtés.

J'endurais tout ce que tu me demandais, quitte à me ridiculiser aux yeux de tous les autres.

Mais je m'en fiche à présent.

Je ne regrette pas.

Quand j'étais à tes côtés, rien ne pouvait me toucher, me blesser.

Je crois que tu t'en étais rendu compte d'ailleurs.

C'est à ce moment que tu as changé.

Les couleurs autour de toi ont changé.

Elles sont devenus plus sombres.

Elles ont disparus même. Ce fût un mélange de noir et de blanc qui t'entourait à présent.

Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai décidé de m'éloigner, je ne les voyais plus.

Le bleu restait cependant, me narguait, se moquait de ma faiblesse.

Mon amour devenait trop fort.

Mon cœur battait tellement vite quand je te voyais que je craignais qu'il n'explose.

Mon visage devenait tellement rouge que je craignais qu'il le reste.

Mon corps tremblait tellement que je craignais de ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Mes sens s'enflammaient tellement que je craignais de brûler sur place.

Alors petit à petit j'ai quitté ce ballet de couleurs infernal.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, mes sentiments ne se sont pas taris, au contraire.

Jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer, malgré le mal que tu as pu me faire.

Je savais pourtant que tu ne pourrais pas m'aimer.

Pourquoi ai-je continué à m'accrocher ?

Alors j'ai espéré, j'ai espéré que dans tes yeux océans tu me vois autrement.

J'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention de plusieurs façons.

Tu t'es moqué de moi. À chaque reprise.

Pourtant, ça m'encourageait.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Je ne le dirais jamais assez, ces simples mots ne représentent rien par rapport à l'amour que je te porte.

Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime autant ?

Pourquoi dois-je souffrir de cet amour ?

De cet amour que je te porte ?

Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Tu ne m'aimes pas pour ce que je suis.

Tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

Monde cruel !

À cause de ce qu'il a enseigné aux Hommes, te voilà incapable de m'aimer.

Je me demande...

Je me demande pourquoi je m'accroche à ce point.

C'est vrai, tu es une personne qui m'a fait souffrir.

Je crois que je veux continuer d'espérer.

Tu es ma raison de vivre.

Alors s'il te plaît.

Ne trouve jamais cette lettre.

Ne la lis jamais.

Je ne veux que la solitude comme compagnie.

Car ta réaction, je la connais déjà.

Ne perds pas ton temps à me faire souffrir.

Je préfère que tu sois heureux.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de cette lettre.

Je l'ai écrite pour mettre mes sentiments au clair.

Jamais elle ne te sera remise.

Je veux juste que les couleurs autour de toi restent éclatantes.

Je veux seulement voir une fanfare de couleurs merveilleuses.

Je veux simplement mirer ce bleu affriolant.

Comme lorsque je n'éprouvais rien pour toi.

Je t'aime.

Je veux que tu lises cette lettre.

Je ne veux pas.

Je veux que tu m'aimes.

Je ne veux pas.

Je veux que tu restes à mes côtés.

Je ne veux pas.

Je t'aime, passionnément, à la folie, à en mourir !

Aime-moi, aime-moi, aime-moi !

...

Je perds la raison.

Je vais m'arrêter là.

Je risque de m'emporter, et ma vue est brouillée par un voile humide.

N'oublie pas.

N'oublie jamais.

Je t'aime.

* * *

Tadam !

J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu.

Cette histoire est postée sur le fandom de Bleach, je m'imagine donc deux personnages de ce manga.

Le personnage à qui s'adresse l'auteur de la lettre a comme couleur le bleu, je pense que vous pouvez aisément vous imaginer quels sont les personnages que je m'imagine...

Et vous, qui avez vous imaginé ?

Qu'avez vous ressenti ?

Je vous laisse me partager vos sentiments, merci d'avoir lu. :)

Trolocat.


End file.
